Melody of Demise
by vera-blueheart
Summary: the Three BladeBreakers and a baby crew are back! King Hiro decided to marry his daughter Erika with one of the 4 Guardians... see what happens when he makes the wrong choice [related with 3BladeBreakers&baby]


**Melody of Demise** +King Hiro+ 

The morning Sun rises up in a distant kingdom. Farmers get up and start their daily routine. The rivers were flowing happily. The birds were singing… well, a perfect life.

The houses were very simple and in the middle of the village was a big castle. In one of the highest towers, a handsome man about 35 was sleeping. He had blue hair and enchanting green eyes. Hiro was the king of this ancient civilization. The sun hits the king eyes and he wakes. Hiro stretches his arms and yawns.

"It looks like this is another good day." Hiro looks aside. A man about his age was sleeping in his bed. He had a two shades of blue hair and a wire with a red feather tied on his neck. Hiro smile to him and gets up. Hiro was dressing up when he heard a scream.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"Not again!" Hiro ends dressing and goes down stairs.

A dark blue haired boy was in a blue dragon's neck, while the dragon was struggling a lot. The boy was trying to control the dragon, but it was useless.

"Tyson, how many times have I told not to play with the dragon spirit?" asks Hiro, looking to Tyson.

"I can't hold myself. I love dragons, especially Dragoon!" says Tyson, he also had green eyes. Dragoon starts flying, tossing Tyson to the ground. "Brother! Help me!" Tyson was about to fall on the ground, but a huge tiger paw cough him. A big white tiger with golden stripes and a crown was putting Tyson safely on the ground. "Thanks bro!"

"The next time you try to dominate a spirit, be sure you do it carefully." says Hiro. The king looks to his spirit and the tiger disappears. Tyson blushes. Hiro puts his hands on Tyson's shoulders. "You're young. It's normal you're not ready yet to control a wild spirit."

"But Erika can! And she's 12!" says Tyson. Hiro looks serious to him. Tyson decided to stay shut.

"Highness." Says a voice. Hiro and Tyson look aside and see a tall muscle man with green eyes and a hair with two shades of blue. The man was as tall as Hiro.

"Oh! Kai! You had awakened!" says Hiro.

"It's impossible not to wake with the noise prince Tyson was doing." Says Kai. Tyson sends him an angry look.

"I'm a royal highness! I'll not stay here and be insulted by that Guardian." Tyson turns back, trying to make a royal pose. Hiro releases a laugh.

"That Tyson." Says Hiro.

"Father!" calls a young voice. Hiro and Kai look aside and see a very beautiful girl. She had a very big red hair, green eyes and an ancient princess dress. Hiro opens his arms and catches the girl. "Father, what was that noise?" asks the girl. She was bout 12 years old. She looked to Tyson and make a trickily look, kicking his leg. Tyson started yelling at her, with his hands on his leg.

"Don't worry, Erika! That was just your uncle Tyson trying to dominate Dragoon." Says Hiro. Erika smiles to him.

"Father, tomorrow is my birthday, what are you going to offer me?" asks Erika. Hiro looks to the sky, trying to hide something. "Tell me!" Tyson pulled Erika's hair. Looks like the two didn't get very well together.

"If I told you, it will no longer be a surprise." Says Hiro. Erika looks down and then to Kai. She smiles to him and blushes a lot. Kai softly smile to her. "Now go, sweetheart. Daddy and Kai have kingdom business to deal with." Hiro puts Erika on the ground. Erika was going way, but Tyson tripped her. Erika fell on the ground. Tyson started laughing a lot. Erika got up and the two started fighting. Hiro sighed. "You two." Hiro grabbed Tyson and Erika by their cloths. Tyson on one hand and Erika on the other. They were pulling the hair of each other a lot. "Stop with that!" Hiro ordered. "Here, Kai. Hold Erika for an instant."

Kai held Erika with his arms. Erika felt warm. She enjoyed a lot being in Kai's arms. She felt good like she felt every time she was on her fathers arms, except… that Kai's huge was… well, Erika couldn't define it.

"Tyson, how many times have I told you not to fight with Erika? Have you have to do that 24/7?" Hiro asked.

"It was her fault! I was…" Tyson excused.

"I don't wanna hear! I just want you to stop. It is everyday the same thing. You two are always fighting with each other." Hiro yelled.

"But I…"

"I don't wanna hear more buts! Go away before I decide to punish you!" Hiro said.

"Don't punish me! Please brother! I'm too old to be punished!" Tyson said.

"You're 12!" Erika said. "And you are a loser!"

"I'm not a loser, you…" Tyson was about to insult her, but Hiro sent him a bad look. "She you don't punish!"

"I'll talk with Erika later. Now, I want you to apologize her, or else…" Hiro said. Tyson was getting mad, once Hiro was only yelling at him.

"I'm not going to apologize, you gay freak!" Tyson screamed. Hiro blushed and got really mad.

"Go to your room and kick yourself; otherwise, it will be I doing that!" Hiro said, trying to maintain calm. Tyson flew. Hiro looked angry to Erika. The princess hugged Kai's neck. "Now us, my little girl."

"I… Tyson is always annoying me…" Erika said. Hiro looked to her, waiting for a very good excuse. Erika blushed and tears appeared on her eyes. "I don't think you're a gay freak. I like you… and Kai to. If you love him… you should stay together. Tyson is just… he says I'm always acting like a little girl."

"But you are a little girl." Hiro said. Erika looked to him and jump to her father's arms, crying.

"I'm sorry daddy! I'll try not to insult and get with Tyson so many times…" Erika said. Hiro caressed her face.

"Now, the evil was already done. You'll go to your room and you'll not leave until I tell you to. Ok?" Hiro said. Erika made a sad face and left. Kai and Hiro were looking to her while she was entering the castle.

"Looks like the princess is growing well." notices Kai. Hiro looks to him and sadly smiles.

"It's good to know that. I have made a big effort to raise that girl. After my wife's death, I thought Erika was about to die to, after all, Erika was very tiny when Eris died." Says Hiro. Kai makes a guilty face. "You're not guilty of anything."

"Her suicide was my fault." Says Kai. Hiro puts his arm around Kai's neck and smiles to him.

"No Kai. I always told her that we were dating. Kai, you're my boyfriend since we met in that war, 17 years ago. Eris… let's forget about her."

"But Highness…" Kai was about to speak, but Hiro kissed him. Kai blushes, such as Hiro.

"Don't feel sorry." Hiro looks up and then looks back to Kai. "There is something I want to speak with you about." Kai looks to Hiro. "I decided to marry Erika."

"The princess? But, isn't she young?" asks Kai.

"Don't be old-fashioned! Every girl about her age is already married. The problem is that the only boys Erika knows are you, me, Tyson and the other two guardians, Max and Ray." Says Hiro.

"Then what are your Highness going to do?" asks Kai. Hiro sends him an angry look.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me Highness?" asks Hiro. Kai blushes.

"Sorry, High… Hiro" says Kai. Hiro smiles and caresses Kai's face.

"I'm already thinking who's going to be Erika's consort and the future king, but it's a hard choice. I… I don't like the idea of leaving away from my baby. Tomorrow I'll summon the guardian and announce the name of the future king." Says Hiro. The king makes a sad face. "My baby…"

"If you don't want to you don't need to marry her." Says Kai.

"Don't tell me you don't feel the same way us I do?" asks Hiro. Kai blushes. "We saw Erika grow, both of us. We were there when she said "daddy", we saw her making her first step. And now… she… is already becoming a woman. My Erika, my sweetheart."

"There is a time when every bird leaves the nest." Kai said. Hiro looked to him.

"I didn't know you were able to make such a beautiful sentence." Hiro said. Kai looked to him, smiling.

"I have a heart, you know!" Kai said. Hiro smiled, hugging Kai.

"Yeah? And what's inside of it?" Hiro said, caressing Kai's chest.

"Blood." Kai said. Hiro laughed.

"Ok! Let's see what those two are doing." Hiro said.

Tyson and Erika were on their room. Erika was sat on a corner and Tyson on the other, both sending each other a furious look.

"Stupid!" Erika said.

"Idiot!" Tyson said.

Hiro entered. Tyson and Erika looked to him, shacking with fear.

"Get up and come to me!" Hiro said. Tyson and Erika obeyed. Hiro smiled and put his hands on their heads. Tyson and Erika were surprised. "You know I can't punish you two. You're my babies."

"I'm not a baby!" Tyson and Erika said at the same time. Hiro laughed.

"Ok, you're not babies. Erika." Hiro looked to Erika. "I have something important to tell you." Erika was looking to him, such as Tyson. "I decided to marry you." Erika blushed and the first thing that came to her mind was Kai, but then she realized that the only person with her age was Tyson, and she freaked out.

"Oh, Daddy! I don't wanna marry Tyson!" Erika said. Hiro found that strange, He never mentioned Tyson.

"Hey! I don't wanna to marry Erika!" Tyson said. Hiro looked to him. "I've already lived too much at her side. I don't wanna pass the rest of my existence with her. That would be very painful."

"Don't worry." Hiro kneeled down and hug them. "You two aren't going to marry. Erika is going to marry another man."

"Who?" Erika asked. Hiro smiled.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow you'll meet him." Hiro said.

Hours later, Tyson and Erika were on the bed. Once they were always fighting with each other, Hiro decided to put them to sleep in the same room until they get well. Erika and Tyson were looking to the window. The moon was very beautiful.

"Tyson?" Erika called. Tyson looked to her. "Do you think… I'm going to marry a nice person?" Erika asked.

"I guess Hiro wouldn't make you marry a dork." Tyson said. He noticed Erika wasn't very happy. "You wanted to marry Kai, didn't you?"

Erika hid her head under the blankets.

"I like him… a lot, but…" Erika put her eyes out the blankets and looked to Tyson. "Kai loves Daddy and Daddy loves Kai… a lot. I don't wanna to make them sad…"

"Why don't you tell Hiro?" Tyson asked. Erika started tearing.

"I haven't got courage to do that. Daddy loves Kai so much… I don't wanna ruin that…" Erika said. "I… I guess I'll need to forget Kai… he's just… my father's boyfriend."

"Yeah, but he lived with us since I was born." Tyson remembered. "Hiro is always caressing him, hugging him, KISSING HIM! Sometimes, I think Hiro loves Kai more than us." Erika looked aside. "I just hope… I get a girlfriend soon."

"Who wants to date an ass?" Erika said.

"A toilet." Tyson said. "See, even asses have girlfriends!"

"You so full of shit!" Erika said.

"Isn't that obvious, I'm an ass!" Tyson played. "But none wants a toilet paper like you!" Erika threw a pillow at Tyson.

Hiro and Kai were kissing in the corridor. Kai was leaned on the wall, while Hiro was holding his leg and kissing his neck.

"Can I ask you something?" Kai asked. Hiro says yes and continued kissing Kai's neck. "Why do you want to marry Erika?" Hiro stopped kissing and looked slowly to Kai. Kai was waiting for the king's answer but it didn't come. Hiro grabbed Kai's hand and leaned it against the wall, holding it tightly. Kai blushed.

"I love you, Sweetheart. That's why." Hiro said. Kai didn't catch that. Hiro put his cloak around them, covering their bodies. "Thank the Gods our country entered in war all those years ago."

"I'll never forget the battles we past through together… and… when the war ended… all the years we spent. Hiro…" Kai blushed a lot. "I love you." Hiro smiled, feeling released… and the two started having sex.

…………………………………………………………………………………

So… have you enjoyed the first chapter?

Don't worry about Max and Ray; they'll enter in the next chapter.

Stay tuned for the second score of the melody "Nuptial bliss"

Let the melody fill your end…


End file.
